opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szukając Życia
Plik:Szukając_życia.jpg Część 1 Zakua siedział na brzegu wyspy Odina, dawniej zamieszkanej przez Mrocznych Łowców i podziwiał zachód słońca. W świecie opanowanym przez Teridaxa bycie Toa nie należało do łatwych prac. Wojownik Plazmy, jak go nazywali matoranie, jeszcze raz zerknął na horyzont i zszedł z cypla. Było coraz ciemniej, więc użył Kanohi Faxon na nocnym Rahi, by widzieć w ciemności. Niósł miotacz Cordak w gotowości, chociaż wiedział, że nie da rady obronić się w wypadku ataku większej grupy Exo-toa. Był już blisko celu, jedynej góry w okolicy. Gdy się do niej zbliżył, oparł się plecami o jej zachodnie zbocze. Wyciągając nogi ruszył na wprost, licząc kroki. -...jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście, ...- mruczał pod nosem. Po przestąpieniu dwudziestego drugiego kroku pochylił się i zaczął wymacywać niewielki obszar gruntu. Wreszcie znalazł zamaskowany właz. Uchylił go i zsunął się do znajdującego się pod nim szybu. Nie lubił tej kryjówki. Zawsze uważał, że ruch oporu powinien budować sobie kwatery w jakichś miejscach na powierzchni. Idąc długim korytarzem wyjął z torby liścik od Ehrye i przeczytał go jeszcze raz: „Zakua, słyszałem, że nie masz na razie żadnej ważniejszej misji niż bezmyślne niszczenie żołnierzy Teridaxa. Wpadnij do mnie, bo mam coś ciekawego co znalazłem w tamtej księdze z Voya-Nui.” Toa plazmy miał pewne wątpliwości co do tej wiadomości. Jego mały przyjaciel niegdyś znalazł na Voya- Nui księgę, prawdopodobnie kronikę, należącą kiedyś do Turagi Jovan'a. Była zapisana bardzo starym językiem Południowego Kontynentu, którego po Wielkim Katakliźmie nikt nie używał. Chociaż według innych matoran księga była bezwartościowa, Ehrye obrał sobie za punkt honoru odszyfrować ją i udało mu się. Jovan pisał głównie o nieznanych procesach we wszechświecie, jak to, że Manasy raz na dziesięć lat zapadają w sen wiosenny, lub że w podzie-miach Przylądku Tren Krom znajduje się sieć tuneli, dawna baza pierwszych drużyn Toa. Ehrye cały czas zaczytywał się w tej lekturze, co jakiś czas znajdując ciekawszy rozdział i ruszał w podróż by sprawdzić prawdziwość tych informacji. Na początku Zakua chętnie towarzyszył mu w tych wyprawach, ale po przygodzie z Żelaznymi Wilkami zrozumiał, że większość z zapisków Jovana zawiera więcej legend niż sprawdzonych faktów. Zakua skręcił w boczny tunel i dalej wyliczał wszystkie za i przeciw. Pamiętał przecież wiele akcji, które przyniosły wiele dobrego, jak na przykład znalezienie latających czołgów miotających dyskami kanoka, bardzo przydatnych do szybkich ewakuacji baz buntowników. Innym razem zapis o potężnym plemieniu pokojowo nastawionych Bulzor'ów, ale wyruszyli do nich akurat podczas ataku plemienia zapalczywych Frostelusów i obaj wraz z Orkham'em (jedynym matoranem który odważył się im towarzyszyć) spędzili tydzień w lodowym wiezieniu między wulkanami. Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Zakua doszedł do pokoju swojego lodowego przyjaciela i zapukał do drzwi. Te uchyliły się i stanął w nich zaspany Ko-matoranin. Jak zawsze po nocy rozszyfrowywania księgi miał podkrążone oczy, maskę popapraną resztkami jakiegoś naprędce znalezionego jedzenia i tony notatek wyłażacych z kieszeni. Ehrye kilkakrotnie zmierzył toa plazmy wzrokiem i zmrużył oczy, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć na kogo patrzy. Po chwili otrząsnął się i powiedział słabym głosem: -Ach, Zakua jesteś wreszcie. Wejdź proszę, pokażę ci moje nowe odkrycie. Myślę, że to naprawdę nam pomoże w pokonaniu Teridax'a. Ehrye gestem zaprosił Wojownika Plazmy do wnętrza pokoju. Zakua rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie walały się graty i słowniki dawnej mowy. Miejsca na podłodze wystarczyło tylko na tyle, że toa plazmy chodził na palcach by niczego nie zdeptać. Ko-matoranin przydreptał do biurka i delikatnie zdjął z niego księgę z mosiężnymi okuciami. Przysiadł na jedynym taborecie w pokoju i rozłożył ją na kolanach. Przez chwile wertował ją w skupieniu. -Spójrz na to -powiedział do Zakuy, wskazując na notatkę przyczepioną do strony. Toa starannie odczepił notatkę i zaczął czytać: Część 2 Dnia dwudziestego naszej wyprawy wydobyliśmy tąż maskę z płonących trzewi wulkanu ognistego. I kiedy to Oragu chwycił Maskę będącą naszej misji celem ta świetliste groty miotać z swego wnętrza zaczęła i Oragu wydał z siebie ryk bólu takiegoż iż wszyscy uszy zatkać mięliśmy konieczność. Będąc świadkiem cierpienia tak ogromnego, swą broń potężną w maskę wycelowałem. Lecz Oragu mnie ręką powstrzymał i dalejże z bólu wyjąc rzekł, iż nawet pozbywając się powłoki Maski, jejże ducha i esencji zniszczyć możliwości nie ma, iż nawet wtedy inną sobie Maskę kanohi bądź też mechaniczne ciało znajdzie dla swej duszy i w nim też się ona osiedli, iż nawet wtedy po niezwykle długim okresie niemocy swą moc odbuduje i znów używać jej będzie. Pytanie wtedy według mych zamierzeń zadałem, by się dowiedzieć, skąd mój czcigodny towarzysz takąż to wiedzę zdobył. W ostatnich swego żywota chwilach tenże toa wykrzyknąć zdołał iż Maska ta łącząc się z nim całą swą wiedzę i mądrość mu przekazała. Walcząc z potęgą klątwy nań rzuconej oddał wreszcie swoje życie za Ducha Wielkiego uleczenie. Kiedy on tylko ducha wyzionął, ciało jego pochowaliśmy i swą mocą metali poruszania Maskę tąż znowuż w podziemia wulkanu przeniosłem. Wracając z wyspy pamięć moja obrazy matoran udręczonych przywołała i zostać tu zamiar obrałem. Moc swą Kamieniowi Toa przekazałem i wraz z orężem moim w tajemnej grocie, sto kroków od rzeźby Toa Nieznanego, złożyłem. Wtedy też to turaga się stałem i objąłem pieczę nad narodem matoran tamtych. Na tym kończył się przetłumaczony fragment, więc Zakua oddał notatkę Ehrye. -Więc o co ci chodzi?- spytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy. -O tamtą broń? Przecież każdy toa z ruchu oporu ma swój własny sprzęt, a matoranin raczej nie da sobie rady z obsługą magnetycznego ostrza. Jeśli myślałeś o tym by dać to Vortixx'owi albo jakiemuś Stelt to raczej nie jest najlepszy... -Cicho!-syknął ko-matoranin- Nie masz pojęcia o co mi chodzi, a już nawijasz jak najęty! Myślisz, że wołałbym cię bez wcześniejszego przemyślenia sprawy? Nie obchodzi mnie tamto, zresztą Piraka pewnie wszystko to ukradli kiedy tam byli. Chciałem żebyś zwrócił uwagę na ten tutaj fragment: „nawet pozbywając się powłoki Maski, jejże ducha i esencji zniszczyć możliwości nie ma, iż nawet wtedy inną sobie Maskę kanohi bądź też mechaniczne ciało znajdzie dla swej duszy i w nim też się ona osiedli, iż nawet wtedy po niezwykle długim okresie niemocy swą moc odbuduje i znów używać jej będzie.” Teraz rozumiesz? Zakua podrapał się w głowę. Dumał chwilę stojąc milczący, po czym powiedział: -Nie, niczego nie rozumiem. Co to ma do rzeczy? Ignika została wysłana do innego wszechświata, razem z umysłem Wielkiego Ducha wewnątrz. Gdybyśmy ją mięli byłoby to przydatne, wiedzielibyśmy, że mamy niezniszczalnego sojusznika. Ehrye westchnął, wywracając oczami. -To jest właśnie problem ze wszystkimi Le-matoranami. Myślicie zbyt prosto! Miałem na myśli to, że kiedy Teridax wsadził umysł swojego brata do Maski Życia wtedy nie było już tam miejsca dla duszy Igniki. Wszyscy turaga mylili się myśląc, że Duch Życia zginął. On wciąż musi być niedaleko miejsca, gdzie został wyjęty z Maski! Wystarczy go odnaleźć i wsadzić do jakiegoś ciała i za parę lat otrzymamy sojusznika zdolnego walczyć z Teridax'em!- Ehrye rozemocjonował się nie na żarty. -Skonstruowałem już wykrywacz esencji duchowej, więc wystarczy iść na miejsce i zwyciężymy!!! -Zakua widział go już w takiej sytuacji. Wtedy nigdy nie dało się go odwieść od podjętej decyzji. Jedynym sposobem było czekać aż ochłonie lub... Zakua wzniósł powoli swoją protostalową siekierę i wystrzelił małą kropelkę plazmy na ramię przyjaciela. Ten wydał z siebie cieniutki pisk i odtańczył komiczny taniec klepiąc się energicznie po miejscu trafienia. Kiedy przestał się drzeć natychmiast zwrócił się do toa: -Po coś to zrobił?- fuknął gniewnie. -Żebyś wylądował na ziemi- padła odpowiedź.- Kiedy się za bardzo ekscytujesz, umyka ci to co najważniejsze. -Czyli co?- spytał Ehrye zbity z tropu -Lokalizacja ducha Igniki. -zaczął toa -Przecież mówiłem, że mam wykrywacz.- przerwał mu matoranin -Bądź cicho przez chwilę!- skarcił go Zakua. -Mam na myśli ten obszar, gdzie Teridax wyrzucił ducha z maski. Ko-matoranin przez chwile wiercił go wzrokiem, jakby oczekiwał zakończenia dowcipu. Po chwili milczenia Zakua westchnął, przewracając oczami. -Zrobił to tuż przy ciele Mata-Nui! -wyrzucił z siebie. -Przy ciele w którym teraz przebywa! Ehrye osłupiał w jednej chwili i zatoczył się jakby dostał maczugą w głowę. Oddychając ciężko, siadł na krześle. Potem spojrzał na swoją dłoń jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Niespodziewanie złapał się za czoło i zwalił się na stół. -Jaki... ja... jestem... głupi! Jaki... ja... jestem... ślepy!- krzyczał, przy każdym słowie waląc pięścią w blat. Zakua odruchowo zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale przypomniał sobie, że on nie jest taki jak inni matoranie. Postanowił chwile poczekać aż Ehrye zakończy wylewać z siebie złość i przejdzie do twórczych wniosków. Część 3 -Znowu spotkał się z brutalną rzeczywistością?- powiedział Orkham, który zjawił się jak zwykle nie wiadomo skąd. Toa plazmy popatrzył na niego, karcąc wzrokiem. Matoranin nic sobie z tego nie robił, zachowując się jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Co się stało tym razem? -spytał swobodnie. -Dowiedział się, że nie możemy odzyskać umysłu Igniki, ponieważ znajduje się on przy ciele Teridax'a. -streściłem przebieg rozmowy. Żołnierz Sił Gukko wzruszył ramionami: -Co to za problem? Ehrye, który przez cały czas walił głową w stół, zatrzymał się wpół ciosu. Powoli się podniósł i z rozdziawionymi ustami spojrzał na Orkham'a razem z Zakuą. Toa pierwszy odzyskał zdolność mówienia. -Jak to: „co to za problem”? Mam ci przeczytać wszystkie księgi traktujące o mocy Wielkiego Ducha? To w jego ciele siedzi teraz umysł Makuty! -Tak.- mruknął Le-matoranin niefrasobliwie.- I co z tego? To trudne zadanie, ale wykonalne. Tehutti mówił mi ostatni, że skończył pracować nad nowym typem Cordak'ów, więc weźmiemy je ze sobą. -Le-matoranin nie przejął się zszokowanymi minami pozostałych.- Kiedy już będziemy na miejscu, najlepiej będzie wsadzić Ignikę do małego mechanicznego modelu rahi, a potem przenieść do jakiegoś potężniejszego pancerza, na przykład...- w dalszym ciągu nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. -Orkham, wiesz co...- zaczął Zakua, lecz lotnik kontynuował, całkowicie olewając otoczenie: -Moglibyśmy na przykład wsadzić go do Bohroka, albo do Vahki. Nie, nie. Chyba jednak najlepiej znaleźć jakiegoś nieaktywnego Maxilosa. W sumie to możemy o tym pomyśleć, jak już będziemy mięli umysł Maski Życia, ale sądzę, że to będzie działało tak jak z jakimś Makutą... Zakua wiedział, że nie należy stosować na Orkham'a metody „małej kropelki”, bo wiedziony odruchem zaatakuje. Kiedyś podobno pokonał tak Krahli . Ehrye wywrócił oczami i zwalił się na krzesło, przy tym potrącając największy stos notatek i urządzeń. Ehrye otworzył usta z przerażenia. Zakua odrzucił siekierę i rzucił się, by ratować aparaturę. Orkham błyskawicznie wrócił na ziemię i wystrzelił w stronę walącego się stosu. Zakua wiedział, że żaden z nich nie zdąży. Orkham zdążył. Rzucił się na ziemię, przeturlał, stuknął głową w krzesło, ale nie pozwolił niczemu spaść. Wszystko to trwało nie więcej niż sekundę. Le-matoranin wstał, odkładając stos na biurko. Trzej podróżnicy dobrą chwilę stali jak wryci, dysząc ciężko. Lotnik przemówił jako pierwszy: -Więc idziemy na tę misję?- zapytał, wracając do swoich rozmyślań, zapominając o pełnych napięcia chwilach. Zakua zastanawiał się, czy mu przywalić, czy dziękować. Jego niefrasobliwość często dawała mu się we znaki. Owszem, był bardzo przydatny ze względu na swoje umiejętności, ale toa plazmy zastanawiał się, czy wymieniłby go podczas misji na innego matoranina, jeśli jakiś by zechciał. Nim Zakua zdecydował co zrobić z Le-matoraninem, Ehrye odezwał się niespodziewanie: -O co właściwie chodzi z nowymi typami Cordak'ów? Teraz to już przegiął! Toa myślał, że zemdleje. -Co ty robiłeś przez ostatni miesiąc?!- spytał badacza z wyrzutem. -Jak to co?- parsknął Orkham.- Siedział z głową w tej swojej książce. No tak, racja, pomyślał Zakua. Przecież on świata nie widzi poza tą kroniką. Z drugiej strony trudno jest przegapić Tahutti'ego, kiedy rozpowiada o swoim nowym projekcie, zwłaszcza jeśli co drugi dzień obwieszcza, że go ukończył i zaprasza na pokaz (z którego wszyscy wychodzą umazani sadzą od stóp do głów). -Tehutti -zaczął Zakua.- pewnego dnia stwierdził, że cordak'i są za mało funkcjonalne, bo chociaż mają wielką siłę rażenia, zapewniają tylko sześć wystrzałów i są za duże. Postanowił zmodyfikować je tak, by były mniejsze i strzelały, albo laserami (do wyczerpania baterii), albo silniejszymi pociskami (niestety tylko sześcioma). -...I to właśnie dzięki nim odzyskamy umysł Igniki. -dokończył triumfalnie Orkham. -Nie rozumiem. -zdziwił się Ehrye -Nowe miotacze można przymocować do siodeł ptaków gukko. -uśmiechnął się Le-matoanin.- dzięki temu będę mógł zwrócić na siebie uwagę Teridax'a, podczas gdy wy znajdziecie nasz cel. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Zakua i Ehrye wymienili spojrzenia. -Nie boisz się? To w sumie dosyć samobójcze działanie. Nie wolno nam zapominać, że Makuta zdobył całą moc jaką posiadał Mata-Nui. -spytał toa -Uspokój się.- lotnik machnął lekceważąco ręką.- Skwrrz* to mój najszybszy zawodnik. Na pewno nas nie dorwie ani on, ani jego rakshi. -A więc ustalone!- Ehrye zatarł ręce. -Skoczmy tylko po Cordaki i ruszamy.- zadecydował Zakua był lekko skołowany nagłą decyzją Ko-matoranina. Przez chwilę zamierzał zaprotestować, w końcu nikt nie pytał go o zdanie, ale przecież jego mali kumple mięli rację: ta misja bardziej pomoże sprawie niż bezmyślna walka z exo-toa. -Ekhm, przepraszam. -usłyszał za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył w drzwiach Ga-matoranina ze złożoną kartką papieru ręce i skórzaną torbą przerzuconą przez bark. Zakua zgadł, że to posłaniec. -O co chodzi?- spytał uprzejmym tonem -Mam list polecony dla pana Ehrye. -powiedział -To od samego sir Garana. Orkham parsknął otwarcie. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę. -Przepraszam.- bąknął- Nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że do Garana mówi się teraz „sir”. Posłaniec puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu i wręczył kartkę Ko-matoraninowi. Ten rozłożył papier i zaczął czytać po cichu. Po chwili zmiął kartkę i porwał ją na strzępy. -To tajna wiadomość. -odpowiedział swobodnie na pytające spojrzenia. -Nie mogę wchodzić w szczegóły, ale zabraknie mnie na tej misji, mam ważne sprawy. - to rzekłszy, wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa, rzucając na odchodnym: -Powodzenia. Posłaniec oddalił się zaraz po Ehrye, pewnie musiał coś jeszcze dostarczyć. Orkham wzruszył ramionami i zaczął grzebać w rzeczach Ko-matoranina. -Co robisz? -spytał Zakua -Szukam tego urządzenia do namierzania Igniki. - odparował, przyglądając się czemuś, co przypominało pokrywę od śmietnika z małymi szabelkami dookoła i ekranem na środku. -Jak myślisz? Jak to wygląda? -dodał odrzucając dziwny przedmiot. -Może tak?- spytał Zakua pokazując urządzenie przypominające komórkę z ekranikiem trzy razy większym niż zwykle. -Nie, to raczej nie to. -stwierdził Orkham. -Szukaj dalej. -Ma napis „Znajdywacz Duchów”.- mruknął toa z przekąsem. -Ugh, tak?- jęknął zakłopotany matoranin.- No, więc skoro już mamy wykrywacz, skoczmy do Tehuttiego po sprzęt. Zakua wywrócił oczami i ruszył za towarzyszem. Kiedy dotarli do warsztatu Onu-matoranina, tamten dał im cztery nowe cordaki i dwa zdalnie sterowane automaty w kształcie matoran. W drodze do „kurnika” Gukko, Zakua zamienił swój stary miotacz na jeden z tych które dostali. Potem Orkham przyprowadził cztery ptaki które przedstawił jako Skwrrz, Gasparr, A-u-han i G'dar. Podał toa lejce tego ostatniego, a do siodeł pozostałych przypiął cordaki. Następnie zamontował automaty na A-u-han'ie i Gasparzrze. Wreszcie sam wsiadł na Skwrrz'a i ruszyli. *wymowa: Skywrytz Część 4 Podróż bardzo dłużyła się obu podróżnikom. Było tak pewnie dlatego, że wyruszyli na pierwszą misję, w której Ehrye nie weźmie udziału. W końcu dotarli do celu i wylądowali na jednym z odłamków wyspy Mata-Nui. W oddali widzieli Teridax'a w ciele Wielkiego Ducha. Dysponując jego mocą, wytworzył za sobą łańcuch górski w kształcie podkowy, na którym zasiadał teraz jak na tronie. Na najbliższych górom odłamkach strażnicze obozy rozbiły dziesiątki rahkshi, chociaż w tym ciele Makuta nie potrzebował żadnej ochrony bezpośredniej. Dwaj podróżnicy ustalili, że Orkham poleci ze Skwrrz'em, Gasparr'em i A-u-han'em odciągając uwagę Teridaxa, natomiast Zakua weźmie ze sobą G'dar'a i poszuka ducha Igniki. Na początku szło dobrze. Le-matoranin wzbił się w powietrze na swoim wierzchowcu i kilkoma kliknięciami na pilocie sprawił, że automaty zrobiły to samo. Potem cała trójka poleciała jak najszybciej w stronę wroga. Na miejscu odpalili lasery cordaków trafiając w jak najwięcej rahkshi. Zakua przez chwilę patrzył jak bestie wzlatują w powietrze, goniąc ptaki gukko, jak Orkham i automaty przyspieszają. Później spiął swojego „powietrznego rumaka” ruszając w przestworza. Pogrzebał chwilę w torbie i wyjął z niej Znajdywacz Duchów. Podniósł go na poziom swojej twarzy i włączył. Obraz na ekraniku wyglądał jak widok w podczerwieni. Czyiś duch (a przynajmniej G'dara) wyglądał jak kolorowo pulsująca i bardzo ruchliwa mgła, poruszająca się w obrębie ciała. Toa nieco oddalił obraz, żeby sprawdzać większy teren. Zakua sunął w przestworzach, co jakiś czas zerkajac czy Orkham jeszcze może latać. Wtedy właśnie sprawy się skomplikowały. Wojownik Plazmy dłuższą chwilę nie patrzył na Le-matoranina, całkowicie oddając się poszukiwaniom. Patrzył na powywracane resztki wyspy. Na niektórych rosły już pierwsze drzewa. Wtem usłyszał donośny świst. G'dar błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stroną źródła dźwięku. To Orkham i jeden z automatów (drugi musiał być zestrzelony) pędzili w stroną toa plazmy z czterema rahkshi na ogonie. Przyspieszały. Zakua gwałtownie ściągnął wodze, kierując swojego gukko w bok, by stanąć na wprost wrogów. Lewą ręką sięgnął po cordak i ustawił go na strzelanie torpedami. G'dar w lot pojął zamiary swojego jeźdźca i zawisł w powietrzu bez ruchu, czekając. Toa wziął głęboki wdech i policzył w myśli do pięciu. Wiedzał, że teraz spokój jest najważniejszy. Mocniej zaciskając nogi na wierzchowcu puścił lejce i utrzymując równowagę sięgnął po siekierę. Miał jedną szansę. Popatrzył prosto w oczy nadlatującego Le-matoranina. Widział jak strach w oczach przyjaciela powoli zmienia się w spokój i zrozumienie. Zakua czekał. „Jeszcze chwila.”-myślał-”Tylko parę sekund.” Zagrożenie było tuż tuż, ale toa czekał aż Orkham bezpiecznie go ominie. Skwrrz ze świstem przeciął powietrze obok wojownika. Zakua chciał dać ptaku gukko znak do ataku, ale nie zdążył. G'dar sam zaszarżował. Jeźdźca na chwilę zatkało, ale zaraz się opamiętał. Najszybciej jak mógł wymierzył z cordak'a w najbliższego rahkshi i nacisął spust. Torpeda z hukiem uderzyła w pancerz, dosłownie go rozrywając. Toa przez sekundę patrzył na piszczącą wściekle Kraata, zanim chlupnęła do oceanu. Zaraz zwrócił się w stronę wrogów. Zakręcił młynka siekierą i ciął, wystrzeliwując pionową linię plazmy w czarno-żółtą bestię. Supergorąca materia rozcięła pancerz jak masło i jego dwie połówki mknęły już na spotkanie z oceanem pod nimi. Toa, już mijając przeciwników, zamachnął się na jednego z nich. Rahkshi sparował z łatwością atak, po czym się wyminęli. To wszystko trwało tylko kilka sekund. Zakua obrócił G'dara w kierunku rahkshi i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wrogowie zrobili tak samo. Odprowadził Orkhama wzrokiem i skupił się na przeciwnikach. Wiedział, że bez elementu zaskoczenia nie powtórzy tego wyczynu sprzed kilku chwil. Część 5 G'dar wykonał natychmiastowy unik przed błyskawicą. Zakua był mu wdzięczny, że nie potrzebował poleceń toa do walki i uników. Wystarczająco dużo uwagi zajmowała mu walka. Rahkshi zaszły go z lewej, ale szybko przegnał je salwą laserów. Niebiesko-szary wróg zakręcił młynka włócznią, posyłając w Zakuę mały cyklon. G'dar wystrzelił przed siebie jak pocisk. Toa odwrócił się w siodle, strzelając z cordaka. Wiązki lasera trafiły w naramiennik, który odpadł z trzaskiem. Nie zrażony rahkshi rzucił w nich kolejnym wirem powietrza. Ptak gukko ostro skręcił pionowo w górę, unikając zderzenia. Zakua odchylił się do tyłu w siodle, mierząc miotaczem we wroga. Rahkshi zręcznie blokował kijem wszystkie strzały, nadal ścigając toa. Walka trwała dobrą chwilę i cały czas nikt nie mógł zdobyć przewagi. Nagle G'dar wydał z siebie donośny krzyk. Zakua spojrzał przed siebie (czyli w górę). I wtedy zrozumiał gdzie zniknął drugi przeciwnik. Rahkshi błyskawic wycofał się na chwilę z walki, by teraz nadlecieć z góry jak sokół, który dostrzegł ofiarę. Zakua instynktownie zareagował. Przestawił miotacz na torpedy i wystrzelił. Przeciwnik zasłonił się kijem, który złamał się od uderzenia, ale i tak spowiła go chmura szkarłatnego dymu. Toa właśnie na to liczył. A G'dar trafnie odczytał jego zamiary. Odwrócił się twarzą do dołu, by jego jeździec strzelił w drugiego wroga, a kiedy Zakua to zrobił, wykonał błyskawiczny skręt w prawo. Efekt przerósł ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Spowite dymem rahkshi nawet nie zwolniły lotu, i zderzyły się przy pełnej prędkości, przy akompaniamencie głośnego trzasku. Zakua, lecąc na oddalającym się gukko, odchylił się w siodle i strzelił strumieniem zielonej mazi w kierunku spadających wrogów. Plazma przebiła na wylot oba pancerze, sprawiając je niezdolnymi do działania. Obie Kraata wyrzucone z pancerzy, spadły z piskiem do morza. Toa uśmiechnął się i siadł jak przedtem. Zaraz jednak uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, bo zobaczył zagładę sunącą wprost na niego: rahkshi o mocy twardości. Na próbę wystrzelił w nią strumień plazmy. Nie wyrządziła wrogowi krzywdy. Toa przygotował się na najgorsze. Część 6 Zakua obudził się na w miarę płaskim terenie. Dotknął ręką głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy cała. Bolała jak diabli, ale chyba nic mu nie było. Powoli wstał, starając się ignorować ból mięśni. Kiedy stanął na nogach, zastanowił się co tu robi. „No tak, atak rahkshi.”- odpowiedział sam sobie. Miał nadzieję, że Orkham'owi i G'darowi nic się nie stało. Rozejrzał się dokoła. Znajdował się na niewielkiej części Mata-Nui, która jakimś cudem nie odwróciła się do góry dnem. Stał teraz w małej, zarośniętej palmami zatoczce, z której biegły półokrągłe schody, prowadzące na szczyt klifu. Po wewnętrznej stronie schodów był stos złomu, brudnych masek, zniszczonych bohroków i tym podobnych. Toa znalazł swój cordak niedaleko siebie, razem z siekierą. Widocznie trzymał je podczas upadku. Uzbroił się i ruszył schodami, nie widząc innej drogi. Krajobraz przypominał ten z Le-Wahi. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Nagle toa ujrzał błysk czerwonego światła. Zanim zdążył zareagować, strumień energii powalił go na ziemię. Podniósł się błyskawicznie. Przed sobą ujrzał najbrzydszego Skakdi na świecie (jeśli to był Skakdi). Stworzenie miało brązowy korpus i czarne kończyny. To, co u normalnego Skakdi było dłońmi, u niego wyglądało jak stopy. Chodził na czterech nogach, a z pleców wystawała mu pojedyncza ręka z miotaczem kul zamor. Nie miał żadnej maski na twarzy i nasz bohater był zmuszony patrzeć na jego nagą czaszkę. Na dodatek wpatrywał się w Zakuę z paskudnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Toa wiedział, że tak na niego patrzą tylko ci, którzy albo są trzy razy silniejsi niż on, albo mają przewagę liczebną. Wojownik Plazmy w spokoju dobył broni i zaczął iść po linii koła. Skakdi wszedł w rytm walki i uczynił to samo. Nagle uśmiechnął się jeszcze wredniej. Zza Zakuy wyskoczyli trzej inni przedstawiciele tej rasy (choć nie tak obleśni) i otoczyli go. Było ich pięciu: Pierwszy od prawej był turkusowo-zielony i byłby normalnym Skakdi, gdyby nie to, że zamiast nóg miał cztery koła i podwozie przytwierdzone do korpusu. Tak wojenna rasa jak jego nie była zbyt wspaniałomyślna dla kalekich osobników, nieprzydatnych w walce. Następny napastnik miał fioletowy pancerz i tarczę z dwoma miotaczami rhotuka. Pierwszy od lewej był fioletowy i dość podobny do tego najbrzydszego: chodził na czterech łapach i miał rękę na plecach, ale miał neutralną minę, dwoje skrzydeł oraz (chwała Arthace) maskę na twarzy. Skakdi najbliższy pierwszego „przystojniaczka” był półtora raza większy niż pozostali. Nosił żółto-czarną zbroję, trzymał w rękach tarczę oraz długi i gruby kij, z chwytakami na końcach. Zakua nie potrafił dostrzec i opisać osobnika stojącego za jego plecami, ale planując ucieczkę, założył że ma miotacz zamor jak pozostali. -Poddaj się wojowniku.- usłyszał toa zza siebie. Nigdy nie słyszał takiego głosu. Mógłby się założyć, że gdyby ten sam głos rzekł „Zejdź mi z drogi.” to każda góra w okolicy grzecznie by się odsunęła. Gdyby jego właściciel powiedział zwykłe „Tak” zabrzmiałoby to jak groźba, ultimatum, rozkaz oraz przestroga. I pewnie tym właśnie by miało być. -Nie wiem czy jesteś tu przez przypadek, czy nie. Szczerze mówiąc, mało mnie to obchodzi. Ale znalazłeś się na terenie Gangu Shchupaka. Zakua zaśmiał się w duchu. -A ten szczupak to pewnie ty?- prychnął z uśmiechem. Za ten niewybredny dowcip dostał w potylicę (tylna część głowy: przyp. autora). Kiedy już pozbierał się z ziemi, „szczupak” powiedział: -Nie, ty błaźnie jeden. Zamilknij, bo nie pozwolę ci dalej żyć. -odczekał chwilę, sprawdzając, czy toa pojął. -Teraz Retsalb i Kraps (olbrzymi i fioletowy dwunożny skinęli głowami) podejdą do ciebie i zabiorą twój sprzęt. Masz stać spokojnie i oddać im go natychmiast. -Zakua usłyszał, że przywódca się cofa. Dwóch Shchupaka, znanych bliżej jako Retsalb i Kraps, podeszło do toa. -Cordak poproszę.-syknął Krabs. Zakua podał mu miotacz. Kiedy drugi wyciągnął rękę po siekierę, toa uznał to za moment do ucieczki. Oddając broń, błyskawicznie chwycił olbrzymiego Retsalb'a za nadgarstek i (czując łamanie się własnych kości) przerzucił go przez biodro i zwalił na fioletowego Skakdi. W sekundę wyrwał cordak z ręki jęczącego wroga i przetoczył się na bok. Okazało się to dobrym ruchem, bo w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stał eksplodowała kula zamor, wystrzelona przez przywódcę gangu. Zakua przestał się toczyć im przyklęknął na jedno kolano, kierując cordak na pozostałych. Brązowo-czarny brzydal rzucił się na toa. Ten odpalił z pocisk, trafiając w ramię. Wybuch oderwał Skakdi dłonio-stopy i rozerwał szczękę tak, że wyglądała jak twarz toa bez maski. Nieżywy Shchupaka zleciał z klifu wprost na stertę złomu obok schodów. Zakua wymierzył z cordaka do tego ze skrzydłami, ale laser z oczu przywódcy wytrącił mu go z ręki i miotacz poleciał w ślad za brzydalem. Toa wskoczył na drzewo, unikając strzałów laserów i sfer zamor. Zeskoczył wprost na zielonego inwalidę. Ten spróbował uderzyć go pięścią, ale Wojownik Plazmy wykonał salto na wrogiem, tak że strzał przywódcy trafił zielonkawego Skakdi. Fioletowy czworonóg wzleciał w powietrze i zaczął miotać błyskawicami z oczu. Zakua posłał ku niemu kulę plazmy. Skakdi zrobił unik, ale gorący pocisk trafił w skrzydło, przebijając je na wylot. Jęcząc Shchupaka spadł na ziemię. Wtem toa dostrzegł kątem oka ognistą kulę, lecącą wprost na niego. Instynktownie padł na ziemię, wykonał przewrót w przód i spojrzał na tego kto wystrzelił. Na przywódcę. Miał on czarno-pomarańczowy pancerz, do przedramion przytwierdzone skrzydła, a do stóp narty na kółkach. Stał zgarbiony, nad głową celując w Zakuę z miotacza zamor na długim ogonie. Toa nawiedziła myśl, w której zastanawiał się co w tym gangu robi wcale nie zdeformowany Kraps. Nie zdążył długo pomyśleć. Właśnie Kraps wyczołgał się jakoś spod towarzysza i strzelił w toa dwoma rhotuka naraz. Zakua uniknął jednego, ale drugi związał mu nogi razem, więc przewrócił się na ziemię. Zanim zdołał się ruszyć, dwie kolejne sieci energii związały go całkowicie. Przywódca podszedł do toa i kopnął go w żebra. -Posłuchaj cwaniaczku. Imponują mi twoje umiejętności, ale nienawidzę niesubordynacji. Dlatego przeżyjesz, chociaż zostaniesz naszym niewolnikiem. -powiedział smakując każde słowo. -I jeszcze coś: Jestem Eralf. I gwarantuję, że zapamiętasz to imię, do końca swych dni. Część 7 O północy Zakua padł ciężko na łóżko, jeśli tak można było nazwać kawał deski przyczepiony do ściany. Ostatnie trzy dni spędził na budowie zamaskowanej fortecy gangu Shchupaka. Przyznawał, że projekt był naprawdę dobry i gdyby o niej nie wiedział, nie znalazłby jej,a tym bardziej nie zdobył. Włąsciwie trafniejsze jest tu określenie „przyznałby, gdyby miał siłę na myślenie ”, bo ostatnie dni spędził na przemian na pracy i beznadziejnych próbach odespania straconego czasu. Pierwszego dnia roboty myślał jeszcze o ucieczce, ale podczas budowy pilnowały go całe stado ognistych burnaków. W całej tej charówce najbardziej nienawidził osłabiających jego moc protostalowych kajdan, które miał cały czas na rękach. Nie miały nawet dziurki na klucz, więc jasne było, że gang Shchupaka nie zamierza mu ich zdejmować. Wcześniej próbował roztopić je kawałek po kawałku, ale Eralf co rano wzywał go do siebie, żeby drwić sobie z więźnia. Wtedy zobaczył ślady plazmy na kajdanach i kazał przez jedną dobę torturować więźnia non stop. Podczas wizyty w sali tortur, Zakua dowiedział się, czemu Kraps trzyma z tymi odmieńcami- bo był głupi jak but,z resztą jak cała reszta gangu. Toa próbował zasnąć, ale ból w całym ciele nie pozwalał mu na to. -...naprawdę nie cierpię tej roboty.- usłyszał nagle zza krat. Wyciągnął szyję, zerkając na wartowników, którzy szli korytarzem. Byli to zielony kaleka i fioletowy czworonóg. -Wiesz co Ytic? Eralf jest przewrażliwiony.- powiedział ten drugi. -Przecież wszyscy więźniowie padają z nóg i są pozakuwani. Przecież żaden się nie wymknie. -Masz rację.-przytaknął zielony, a po chwili dodał.- Nie lubię tej twierdzy, Ygrene,bo jest tak blisko ciała Wielkiego Ducha. -No, to pewnie przez niego w nocy widać te świecące duchy. Eralf powinien pójść sam na wartę. Zobaczyłby je i nam uwierzył. Zakua westchnął.„Duchu ze światła. Też coś.” -pomyślał i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Wtedy zza paska wypadło mu znajome urządzenie, którego Skakdi musięli nie zauważyć. -Znajdywacz duchów.-przeczytał na głos. Wtedy mysli w zawrotnym tampie przelciały mu przez umysł. „No jasne! To tutaj jest dusza Igniki!”. Z nowym zapałem zaczął kropić kajdany plazmą, ale od środka, tak żeby Shchupaka nie zauważyli. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o „znajdywaczu” i wsadził go za pasek. Następnego ranka wywleczono go z celi i zabrano przed oblicze szefa gangu. Ten podrwił z niego, skontrolował kajdany i kazał iść na budowę. Twierdza była prawie ukończona, ale Zakua nie zamierzał czekać na to, co z nim zrobią po zakończeniu prac. W każdej możliwej chwili roztapiał dyskretnie swoje kajdany. Tak minęły mu cztery kolejne dni. Część 8 Piątego dnia Zakua obijał się w pracy jak mógł. Przyłapano go tylko dwa razy i zbito przy tym niemiłosiernie. Jak zwykle o północy ogłoszono koniec prac i wymarsz do celi. Zakua odczekał aż strażnik i jego burnaki odejdą. Wtedy wstał z deski walcząc z bólem. W chwilę potem dokończył swoje dzieło: kroplą plazmy roztopił kajdany i złapał je, zanim spadły na ziemię. Przeciągnął się z uśmiechem i odwrócił się w kierunku krat. Nie miał siekiery, która przewodzi moc elementarną, ale i tak z łatwością stopił na końcach jeden z prętów. Przez powstałą lukę wyszedł z celi. Był zmęczony jak diabli, ale i tak mniej niż przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wysunął zza pasa „znajdywacz” i włączył. Urządzenie działało wyśmienicie. Znalazł dzięki niemu pozycje wszystkich Shchupaka, paru więźniów w postaci Stelt, Vortixx, czasami Rahi. Wykryte duchy latały swobodnie wewnątrz ciał wszystkich stworzeń, oprócz jednego. Ten przemieszczał się w dowolnych kształtach przez południową część więzienia. Toa ruszył tam jak najszybciej. Kiedy skręcał za któryś z kolei róg, cofnął się szybko. Pod okutymi metalem drzwiami siedział Kraps i mruczał do siebie: -Nie cierpię pilnować zbrojowni. Nie cierpię pilnować zbrojowni. Wyglądało na to, że nawet nie dostrzegł toa. Zakua zauważył,że głupek siedzi dokładnie pod lampą. Uniósł dłoń i wystrzelił strumień supergorącej materii w uchwyt latarni. Ta spadła z trzaskiem na głowę strażnika, pozbawiając go przytomności. Toa po cichu podszedł do drzwi i przetopił zamek. Zbrojownia była długim jak korytarz pomieszczeniem. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo broni, głównie włóczni i miotaczy rhotuka. Zakua szedł przez salę, szukając własnej siekiery. Znalazł ją po chwili i przerzucił ją przez plecy. Już miał wyjść, ale zobaczył na ścianie coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Był to zgięty podwójny miecz jednosieczny, podobny do buławy lojalności Bordakh'ów. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, ale broń przypominała oręż Zakuy. Toa plazmy pomyślał, że może służyć do przewodzenia mocy elementarnej. Podniósł przed siebie „znajdywacz” i przeskanował całą twierdzę, szukając innych toa. Udało się. W jednej z celi północnych części podziemi stała postać mniej więcej wzrostu Zakuy. W przeciwieństwie do innych uwięzionych, postać stała dobijając się do drzwi. Toa plazmy zdjął miecz ze ściany, a po chwili namysłu zabrał też dla siebie miotacz sieci, wiszący obok. Potem ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku celi drugiego wojownika żywiołów. Po drodze patrzył na Znajdywacz Duchów, żeby nie dać się zaskoczyć przez Skakdi. Wtem, zauważył coś kątem oka. Obrócił się w tamtą stronę i zaniemówił. Przed nim w powietrzu kłębiła się świetlista ni to ciecz, ni to gaz. -Ignika...-szepnął urzeczony. Szybko sięgnął pod zbroję, mając nadzieję, że Skakdi byli na tyle głupi by go nie przeszukać. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wymacał nakręcaną zabawkę w kształcie Nui-Rama. Chwycił figurkę i uniósł ją na wyprostowanej ręce, tak jakby chciał ją podarować Ignice. Świecąca mgła najpierw odsunęła się, jakby ze strachu, ale zaraz przysunęła się do toa. Część 9 Dwóch Shchupaka, Retsalb i Ytic, szło korytarzem doglądając więźniów. Olbrzymi Skakdi wzdrygnął się nagle. Kaleka spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. -Duchy...- wystękał Shchupaka, drżącym palcem wskazując migotliwe światło w dole korytarza. Trząsł się cały i cofał powoli. Skakdi na kołach złapał go za ramię. -Nie możemy bać się duchów całe życie. Eralf twierdzi, że zamieszkamy tu na długo, więc lepiej pokazać zjawom kto tu rządzi.- wyszeptał, dając przykład braku wyobraźni, bardzo powszechnego wśród gangu. Potem, nie czekając na reakcję olbrzymiego towarzysza, ruszył na Zakuę z okrzykiem bojowym. Wojownik Plazmy widział pędzącego na niego Skakdi, ale stał niewzruszony, czekając aż duch Igniki wejdzie, lub raczej wpłynie, do wnętrza robocika. Shchupaka raczej nie przejmował się tym, że toa go usłyszy i ryczał wściekle. Starał się przy tym trafić go laserowym spojrzeniem, ale średnio mu to wychodziło. Toa plazmy w skupieniu obserwował, jak ostatnie smugi duszy Maski Życia chodzą do mechanicznego owada. Nie odważył się nawet drgnąć, ze strachu, że Ignika się spłoszy. Kątem oka zerknął na Ytic'a, który był coraz bliżej. Z każdą sekundą nabierał prędkości, a Zakua wolał się nie dowiadywać na własnej skórze jak szybki jest jego wózek. „Jeszcze moment. Już prawie wpłynął!” uspokajał sam siebie w duchu. Skakdi zbliżał się, jadąc jak rozpędzony pocisk, uniósł miotacz sfer zamor i przygotował się do strzału. „Nie zdąży!” wykrzyknął w myślach Zakua, uświadamiając sobie, jak wolno porusza się umysł toa życia. Ytic był za blisko. Ignika był za daleko. Ale Zakua był tam, gdzie trzeba. Starał się utrzymać jedną rękę (tę z figurką Nui-Rama) bez ruchu, podczas gdy całą resztą ciała gwałtownie doskoczył do Shchupaka, machając siekierą. Ytic wyraźnie nie był na to gotowy, bo cofnął miotacz i zahamował gwałtownie. Toa plazmy, mając nadzieję, że Skakdi nie ma tam organów, ciął w „podwozie” przeciwnika. Zawieszenie rozleciało się z trzaskiem, ale przeciwnik, ku uldze toa, nawet nie stęknął. Zakua zerknął na małego robo-owada i przekonał się, że Ignika zdążył już wejść do nowego ciała. Retsalb ryknął przeszywająco i wykręcił młynka kijem. Wojownik Plazmy nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na walkę z wściekłym kolosem, więc puścił się pędem z róg korytarza, wsadzając Ignikę do torby na pasku. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że Skakdi go nie widzi, kulą supergorącej mazi wytopił w posadzce dziurę, tak że prowadziła na niższy poziom. Shchupaka wypadł zza rogu i nie patrząc pod nogi zaszarżował na toa. Ten uśmiechnął się paskudnie i patrzył, jak przeciwnik zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma pod nim podłogi i wpada do dziury. -Na razie!- zasalutował mu Toa i pobiegł korytarzem. Starał się dotrzeć do północnego skrzydła poziomu więziennego, mając nadzieję na uwolnienie tamtego Toa. Zakua bez przeszkód dotarł do centrum poziomu, gdzie znajdowały się schody na inne piętra. Dalej jednak nie wiedział co robić, bo zawsze odbywał drogę tylko od schodów do celi i z powrotem. Znajdywacz Duchów nie mógł mu pomóc, ponieważ nie pokazywał ścian i korytarzy. Włóczył się po lochach jeszcze jakiś czas, aż wreszcie dosłyszał jakieś głosy. Było to coś między stękaniem a chrapaniem. Zakua na palcach podszedł do drzwi zza których było słychać ten warkot. Ostrożnie je uchylił i zobaczył Eralfa. Półleżąc spał na stole, na którym rozłożone były jakieś plany. Toa plazmy jak najciszej podszedł do przywódcy Shchupaka i do głowy wpadła mu dziwna myśl: Czemu by nie wziąć go na zakładnika? Pomysł był kuszący, ale Zakua nie był pewien, czy inni Skakdi z gangu darzą szefa dostatecznym szacunkiem, żeby się poddać. Stał tak rozmyślając dobrą chwilę. -Nareszcie Zakuo.- odezwał się swoim grzmiącym głosem Eralf, otwierając oczy. -Wiedziałem, że twoja ucieczka będzie tylko kwestią czasu.- kontynuował. -No cóż, przynajmniej miałem taka nadzieję, po tym jak dałeś radę moim wojownikom. Swoją drogą, szkoda że pozbyłeś się Kcor'a, mojego brązowego wojownika, wtedy nad przepaścią. Jak nikt potrafił popędzać robotników.- rozkojarzył się Skakdi. Zakua postanowił chyłkiem się wycofać wykorzystując tę chwilę, ale Eralf błyskawicznie zerwał się z krzesła i powalił toa ciosem skrzydła. Zakua poleciał wielkim łukiem i uderzył w ścianę. Potrząsnął głową i zacisnął palce na siekierze. Obdarzył też Skakdi morderczym uśmiechem, ale tamten niezbyt się przejął. Przeciwnie, zgarbił się i odpalił sferę zamor z ogona. Toa plazmy błyskawicznie odtoczył się na bok i wycelował w Eralfa z rhotuki, ale Shchupaka zamachnął się skrzydłem i pociął miotacz sieci na kawałki. „Znowu bez miotacza.”- westchnął w duchu Zakua, lecz już po chwili wirował na bok unikając laserów z oczu Skakdi. Rzucił się w dół i skrył pod stołem, obmyślając plan walki. Niestety nie zdążył podjąć żadnych działań, bo Eralf nie przejmując się notatkami spopielił stół kulą ognia. „Jak on użył mocy żywiołu bez pomocy innego Skakdi?!”- zastanowił się Zakua, strzelając oszczepami plazmy w przeciwnika. Obaj miotali w siebie co tylko się dało, odskakiwali na boki i parę razy krzyżowali ostrza. Żaden z nich nie umiał znaleźć sposobu na pokonanie przeciwnika. Nagle Zakua wpadł na pomysł. Wziął rozbieg, zamachując się siekierą. Eralf spojrzał na niego zza skrzydła, szykując laser z oczu. Do wymiany ciosów nie doszło. Toa plazmy obrócił się wokół własnej osi, strzelając plazmą w podłogę. Po chwili powstała pod nim dziura , którą wpadł na poziom niżej. Zanim Skakdi zdołał zareagować, Zakua wybił w ścianie dziurę i wybiegł przez nią na korytarz. Doszedł do rozwidlenia, i zamierzał iść prawym korytarzem, ale nagle usłyszał głos: -Do schodów na górę to w lewo. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i rozejrzał się za istotą, która mogła się do niego odezwać. Na korytarzu nie było jednak nikogo oprócz niego. Zacisnął palce na pasie. -Nie ściskaj tak mocno.- usłyszał ten sam głos. Spojrzał ze strachem na pas, ale nie było w nim nic nieznajomego. Powoli otworzył torbę na nim i zobaczył źródło głosu. Ignikę w zabawce Nui-Rama. Pospiesznie wyjął go z torby. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc chrząknął nerwowo. -W porządku?- spytał Ignika, patrząc na niego owadzimi oczkami. -Tak, wszystko gra.- zapewnił go Zakua. -Skąd wiesz którędy na górę? -Kiedy jesteś umysłem bez ciała, masz zadziwiająco dużo czasu na poznawanie miejsca w którym się znajdujesz.- odrzekł bez emocji. Zakua przyjął to do siebie i ruszył wskazanym przez Ignikę korytarzem. Szedł dobrą chwilę, ale w końcu wyszedł z twierdzy. Słońce wschodziło właśnie zza horyzontu. Zakua stanął za progiem twierdzy i wziął głęboki wdech. Jak dawno nie czuł świeżego, porannego powietrza! Nie ruszał się jeszcze jakiś czas, napawając się wolnością. Potem jednak uznał, że wolność jest o wiele dalej niż Shchupaka i ruszył przed siebie raźnym krokiem. Nagle zza drzewa wyłonił się Kraps. Część 10 -Naprawdę myślałeś, że się mnie pozbyłeś tylko oszałamiając?- zadrwił z toa i podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem kata, ale potknął się i to zepsuło efekt. Zakua ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Skakdi zarumienił się ze wstydu i uniósł tarczę. Silniki miotaczy rhotuka zawirowały. Zakua przygotował siekierę i ugiął kolana. „Nie dam rady uniknąć albo odbić dwóch sieci za jednym zamachem.” -pomyślał. Ładunki zaczęły przeskakiwać między częściami miotacza. „Atak mi nie pomoże, po prostu zasłoni się tarczą. Myśl, Zakua!” Już za chwilę odpali. Wycelował. Przez głowę Zakuy przeleciał prawdziwy potok myśli: „Mnie dam rady wygrać. Jego można pokonać tylko z zaskoczenia. Zwiąże mnie. Znów trafię do celi. Nie uratuję Igniki. Po raz kolejny potraktują mnie promieniami z oczu. Nie cierpię mocy wrodzonych! Wrodzonych... to głupie, ale jaki mam wybór? ” Na sekundę przed wystrzałem Zakua użył mocy maski. Faxon rozbłysnęła niesamowitym blaskiem, ale Kraps był nieco zbyt głupi by się tym przejąć i wystrzelił elektryczne sieci. Toa wywinął młyńca siekierą i strzelił z niej plazmą, rozbijając pocisk. „Oby się udało” -pomyślał Zakua, patrząc na drugą sieć mknącą ku niemu. Skoncentrował się na mocy maski i... wystrzelił z oczu promienie jak Skakdi, niszcząc sieć. Kraps wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami, jakby nie dowierzając temu co zobaczył .Zakua wykorzystał ten moment i strzelił mu laserem w twarz. Shchupaka osłonił się ramieniem, ale i tak stracił równowagę. Toa nie zamierzał tracić okazji, więc rozpędził się i skoczył na wroga. Kraps osłonił się tarczą, ale Zakua odbił się od niej i saltem przeleciał nad Skakdi. -Było miło!- rzucił na odchodnym i wystrzelił w przeciwnika kulę plazmy. Tamten oczywiście zablokował pocisk tarczą, ale chodziło tylko o to by go zająć. Wojownik Plazmy biegł ile tylko sił w nogach. Zaraz opuścił zagajnik, w którym była twierdza Shchupaka. Starał się chodzić jak najlżej, ale jego ślady i tak byłyby ledwo widoczne na twardym gruncie. Zakua już myślał co robić dalej i jak wrócić na Odinę, kiedy wylądowali przed nim Eralf i Ygrene. Przywódca gangu uśmiechnął się drwiąco. -Myślałeś, że wystarczy ten marny podstęp z dziurą w ziemi, żeby mi uciec?- zapytał na pozór uprzejmie. Ygrene osunął ogonem szybkę z oczu, by móc strzelić w toa. Zakua zastanowił się szybko nad sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Wcześniej, walcząc z Eralfem sam na sam nie dał rady, a teraz Skakdi miał jeszcze sojusznika. Toa plazmy błyskawicznie machnął siekierą wyzwalając wielki strumień plazmy. Shchupaka natychmiast uskoczyli przed zieloną mazią, a Zakua pomknął z powrotem do zagajnika. Pędził między drzewami, kluczył, kołował. W pewnym momencie wskoczył na drzewo, wspiął się na gałąź i przeskoczył na następne i kolejne. Potem zsunął się na ziemię i pobiegł z powrotem do drzewa na które się wcześniej wspiął. Pobiegł zaraz na niewielki pagórek, by z niego zeskoczyć i okrążyć. Wykonał jeszcze wiele takich manewrów żeby zgubić pościg, aż w końcu znalazł to czego szukał: kałużę błota. Wskoczył do brązowej mazi i wytarzał się w niej. Wyskoczył z kałuży i pobiegł między drzewami, dalej kołując i poruszając się zygzakiem. Błoto zamaskowało zapach, ale teraz zostawiał więcej śladów. Jeszcze raz wrócił do kałuży i powtórzył poprzedni manewr kilka razy. W końcu po wyjściu z kałuży pobiegł jak najszybciej między drzewami. Kiedy zobaczył nad sobą gałąź zatknął w niej siekierę, a siła pędu uniosła go na konar. Potem rzucił przed siebie kilka kulek błota, żeby upozorować dalszy bieg. Potem wspiął się jak najwyżej i kontynuował drogę na gałęziach drzew. -Toa, który samotnie poradził sobie z całym gangiem Skakdi. No, no, naprawdę imponujące. Masz w tym sporo doświadczenia.- zauważył Ignika. -Walczyłeś już kiedyś sam przeciwko kilku przeciwnikom? Zakua nic nie powiedział. Jego wspomnienia zaczęły wracać. Pamiętał, jak po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy na Arthace. Dookoła szalały błękitne płomienie na rozgrzanym do białości protodermis. Nie umiał jeszcze mówić, nie miał pojęcia że jest potężnym toa, a już odkrył czym jest strach. Przez pierwsze tygodnie swojego istnienia sprawiało mu to wiele kłopotów, ale potem jego słabość, została przekuta w siłę. Nauczył się, kiedy płomienie mogą sparzyć boleśnie, a kiedy spalić całkowicie. Najpierw się ich bał, ale kiedy członek Zakonu, Offler, nauczył go panować nad strachem i fobiami, przestał traktować zagrożenia jako wroga, lecz sprzymierzeńca. Tylko dzięki temu uciekł grupie Visorahków w jednym kawałku, że napuścił je na Mrocznych Łowców. Życie bez drużyny sprawił, że nauczył się są sobie radzić, bez pracy zespołowej, używania kombinacji elementarnej, korzystania z żywiołów obecnych wokół niego. Niegdyś pewien matoranin zrobił klasyfikacje zwykłych żywiołów: najpierw magnetyzm, za nim żelazo, potem sześć elementów podstawowych... Plazma widniała na szarym końcu. Przynajmniej dopóki matoranin nie spotkał Zakuy w jamie Lwów Skalnych i nie przestał wszystkiego porównywać do siebie. Zakua otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. Przeskoczył na gałąź kolejnego drzewa i zsunął się po pniu. Po paru krokach wyszedł z zagajnika, ale z innej strony niż wcześniej. Od twierdzy Shchupaka biegła tu wydeptana ścieżka w kierunku samotnego, skalistego pagórka. Natomiast na jego szczycie... Zakua nie uwierzył własnym oczom. -G'dar!!!- krzyknął podekscytowany. Ptak gukko odwrócił się w jego stronę i zaskrzeczał radośnie. Toa plazmy już biegł po zboczu, prosto do wierzchowca. Ptak nie miał najmniejszego zadrapania, cały był w takim samym stanie jak przed uwiezieniem Zakuy. Stał w ułożonym naprędce gnieździe pod nim leżały resztki owoców. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie został tu bo musiał, tylko dlatego, że czeka na swojego pana. Toa był już tuz tuz, kiedy nagle powalił go cios w plecy. Przetoczył się w bok, wyszarpnął siekierę zza pasa, wstał błyskawicznie i sprawdził czy Ignika nie spadł mu z ramienia. Następnie spojrzał w niebo, spodziewając się, kogo tam zobaczy. Nie pomylił się. Przed nim lądowali Ygrene i Eralf. -Jeśli chciałeś się ukryć, to nie trzeba było tak krzyczeć. -uśmiechnął się przywódca shchupaka. Rozprostował ręce i wskazał Zakuę skrzydłami. Z tej pozycji mógł wykonać natychmiastowe pchnięcie na toa. Ygrene skierował miotacz na Wojownika Plazmy i zarył łapy w ziemię. Czas jakby zatrzymał się na kilka minut, a oni trwali nieruchomo patrząc na siebie. W końcu Eralf wystrzelił na Zakuę jak korek wystrzelony z butelki. Zasypał do gradem pchnięć i ognistych pocisków. Zakua przetoczył się, stanął na nogi i strzelił z oczu mocą skopiowaną od Kraps'a. Pomarańczowy Skakdi zasłonił się skrzydłem, na którym pojawiło się nieznaczne wygięcie. Toa obrócił się do drugiego przeciwnika, uniknął sfery zamor i znowu wystrzelił. Tym razem przeciwnik nie miał się czym zasłonić i padł na ziemię, jak po bliższym spotkaniu z rozpędzoną ciężarówką. Eralf ryknął wściekle, szalejąc na samą myśl o straceniu kolejnego rekruta wojownika. Zakua zablokował serię cieć siekierą i sam zaatakował. Skakdi nie dawał się łatwo. Znów walczyli dobra chwilę, żaden nie potrafił zdobyć przewagi, ani nie miał czasu żeby użyć mocy żywiołu. W końcu Skakdi powalił Zakuę wprawnym kopnięciem. Toa uderzył plecami w grunt i dostał wiązką promieni cieplnych. Krzyknął z bólu i zdał sobie sprawę, że Shchupaka tworzy w rekach kulę ognia. Błyskawicznie przeczesał wzrokiem teren wokół, ale nie zobaczył nic, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Wziął ostatni oddech i skupił się na życiu, które właśnie przelatywało mu między oczami. Widział Ehrye, ze swoja setką głupich i mniej głupich pomysłów, Orkhama ze swoim spokojem, Umbross'a, uczącego go jak pokonać Zyglaki... Nagle życie się zatrzymało. Zakua przestał widzieć swoje wspomnienia, a zaczął to co jest teraz. „Co się dzieje?” pomyślał. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czemu nie umiera: To Ignika rzucił się na Eralfa i (jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi) staranował mu oko. Skakdi zawył z bólu i pięścią rzucił Ignike na ziemię. To wszystko trwało pół sekundy. Wystarczyło. Zakua podniósł się szybko i kopnął Skakdi z całej siły. Kiedy przeciwnik się pozbierał, toa odciął mu ostrza ze skrzydeł i wybił zęby ciosem łokcia. Na koniec przepalił pancerz shchupaka i poczęstował go kolanem w brzuch. Eralf padł na ziemie jęcząc z bólu. Toa wziął nakręcaną zabawkę w której siedział Ignika na ramię i odwrócił się do szczytu wzgórza. G'dar siedział spokojnie, jakby walka Zakuy z dwoma Skakdi nigdy nie nastąpiła. Wojownik Plazmy uśmiechnął się do ptaka. Gukko najpierw spojrzał radośnie na toa, ale potem zaskrzeczał przenikliwie, wskazując skrzydłem coś za plecami Toa. Zakua odwrócił się i zobaczył całą resztę gangu shchupaka, biegnącą na niego. Nie marnując czasu wskoczył na grzbiet ptaka i poderwał się do lotu. Myślał, że jest już bezpieczny, ale wtedy ogarnęła go zgroza: każdy Skakdi miał lotnię z silnikiem. Część 11 Zakua szarpał wodzami G'dar'a jak oszalały, żeby uniknąć deszczu kul zamor, którymi rzucali Shchupaka. Ptak jęczał i piszczał za każdym razem kiedy dostał promieniem z oczu. Skakdi tez tęgo obrywali od Zakuy, ale ich lotnie były bardziej zwrotne niż G'dar i mięli liczebną przewagę. Nagle toa zauważył zieloną zamor lecącą wprost na niego. Szybko zanalizował sytuację i zauważył, że z prawej ma Ytic'a i retlasb'a, za sobą Kraps'a, a z lewej czysto. Szarpnął wodzami, kierując ptaka gukko na pustą przestrzeń, ale G'dar gwałtownie zwrócił się w prawo, walcząc ze swoim jeźdźcem. -Co ty wyprawiasz!!!??? -Wykrzyknął toa.- Zaraz się zderzymy, a to nie będzie przyjemne! Dla nikogo... ”więc także dla nich!”-dokończył w myśli i ponaglił G'dar'a. Retsalb zasypał go gradem błękitnych sfer, ale toa ani myślał żeby zwolnić. Schylił się, że by uniknąć ataku i ścisnął gukko kolanami, żeby ptak przyspieszył. W oczach Retsalba pojawił się strach, bo zrozumiał, że Zakua zamierza go staranować. Sekundy dzieliły ich od zderzenia. Zderzenie nie nastąpiło. Nagle zza żółtego Skakdi wychynął Ytic i zdzielił Zakuę w łeb pałką. I mimo tego, że nocne niebo było zachmurzone, toa Plazmy zobaczył gwiazdy. Jak w transie przechylił się w siodle i zaczął spadać. Oczy same mu się zamykały i czuł się nietypowo, jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się komuś innemu, jakby wcale nie spadał z ogromnej wysokości. Nagle w jego boku eksplodował ból, który wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Rozejrzał się i szczeka mu opadła. Nie wiedzieć jakim cudem, G'dar znalazł się tuż pod Zakuą, zanim toa zderzył się z ziemią. Zakua nie miał czasu się dziwić, bo Skakdi ruszyli za nimi. Gukko szarpnął się gwałtownie przed siebie, a skoro toa na nim leżał i nie trzymał się niczego, prawie z niego spadł. W ostatniej sekundzie chwycił łęk siodła i zaczepił noga o strzemię. Druga ręką chwycił siodło z drugiej strony i spróbował się podciągnąć, ale łęk urwał się i zawisł na jednym szwie. Toa podciągnął się jakimś cudem, podczas gdy G'dar wykonał karkołomną spirale, żeby uniknąć laserów wrogów. Wojownik Plazmy usadowił się na G'darze i chciał coś wymyślić żeby zgubić Shchupaka, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł urwany łęk. Pod nim widniały lśniące litery, nakreślone błękitnym tuszem: Przyjacielu. Kiedy znajdziesz G'dar'a, odleć jak najszybciej stamtąd gdzie jesteś. Gdyby jednak goniły cię Rahkshi, powtórz trzy razy w razie kłopotów: BOOM SAKAI, KLATHU BERADNA. Orkham Zakua normalnie zastanowiłby się nad idiotyzmem tej notki, ale kilku Skakdi na karku przyspieszyło nieco jego reakcję. -Bum sakai, klatu beredna. Bum sakai, klatu beredna. -Shchupaka byli tuż za nim.-Bum sakai, klatu beredna. -Zakua miał wrażenie, że świat zatrzymał się w miejscu i czasie, a Shchupaka zaczęli się od niego oddalać. Niestety, było to tylko wrażenie. -Skakdi są tuż za nami! Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje!?- darł się toa, uchylając się przed promieniami z oczu. -Bo źle to mówisz. -spokojnie przemówił Ignika, siedzący na ramieniu Wojownika Plazmy. -To ma brzmieć mniej więcej tak: B'oo'm sakai, kla'th'u ber'a'''dna. -Spróbuję. -powiedział Zakua, odbijając siekierą wiązkę laserów. Skakdi przyspieszyli znacząco. Wziął oddech i powiedział: -Boom sakai, klathu beradna.- Retsalb zasypał toa gradem sfer zamor. -Boom sakai, klathu beredna!- Kraps zrównał się z toa i wymierzył z rhotuki. -Boom sakai, klathu beradna!!! Huknęło donośnie. Rozbłysło błękitne światło. Skakdi pomknęli wstecz. „Nie”- poprawił się Zakua.- „Oni się nie cofają. To ja się ruszam!”- G'dar mknął przed siebie w zawrotnym tempie, a jego ciało stało się białe i pokryło się błękitnymi wzorami. Zakua wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, ale ptak gukko skrzeczał radośnie, więc po chwili przestał się bać. Skakdi próbowali nadążyć, ale nie mięli szans. Toa i gukko zaczęli latać dookoła Shchupaka i obrzucać ich pociskami gorącej mazi. Nagle Zakua wpadł na pomysł. -Ej, G'dar!- zawołał. -Zawracajmy i rozwalmy tę ich bazę! Ptak radośnie skrzeknął na „tak” i zawrócił. Toa jakiś czas niszczył twierdzę, która zmieniła się w jeden wielki obłok dymu. Po jakimś czasie odlecieli, choć Zakule wydało się że widzi na plaży skrzydlatą, niebieska postać. Część12 Zakua i Oignika dolecieli na G'darze na Odinę. Po chwili wylądowali i weszli do bazy ruchu oporu. Zakua uznał, że powinien się zameldować u rady i powiedzieć, że misja się udała. Zza drzwi sali narad dobiegały podniesione głosy Zakua właśnie słyszał Garana: -...to nie możemy go tam zostawić! Narzekacie na ilość naszych sił, ale jeżeli będziemy zostawiać naszych ludzi bez potrzeby. Jeśli szybko wydamy rozkazy drużynie Manem'a, możemy odzyskac i Zakue i Ignikę. -Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - stwierdził gromkim głosem Zakua, wchodząc „z buta” do sali. Uznał, że to dobry moment żeby się wtrącić. -Oto cel mojej misji, umysł Igniki. -dodął, prazentując ciało robocika. -Witam. -odezwał się robaczek. -Jutro razem z Zakuą złożymy pełny raport z tej misji. Nagle wsztyscy członkowie rady zasypali Toa pytaniami. Zakua właśnie próbował zapewnić Orkham'a, że G'dar jest cały, gdy odezwał się alarm bazy. Wszyscy ucichli i pobiegli korytarzem do wyjścia. Ktos otworzył główne rota i wszyscy matoranie wstrzymali oddech. Przed wejściem stało pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby Skakdi, o nietypowej budowie ciał. Shchupaka. Zakua wystąpił naprzód. Eralf demonstracyjnie zapalił swoje skrzydła, a Ygrene i Ytic podali sobie rece i zaczęli koncentrować moc elementarną. Przywódca Skakdi uśmiechnął się najpaskudniej jak potrafił, czekając na strach w oczach Zakuy. Nie doczekał się. Toa dobył siekiery, ustawił się do walki i odpowiedział usmiechem. Nie przestał bać się Shchupaka. Gdyby dopadli go wcześniej, zemdlałby przed walką. Ale nie dopadli. Teraz był na Odinie, w siedzibie ruchu oporu. W domu. Tutaj nie był samotnym toa. Za nim stała cała armia ''przerażonych matoran, którzy na niego liczyli. Tutaj był bohaterem. Ich bohaterem. Zakua uniósł siekierę, a Skakdi poruszyli się zszokowani. Zrozumięli. Ale nie zdarzą mu uciec. KONIEC! (puśćcie sobie teraz „Heroes” albo „Crushed” Chrisa Daughtry) Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran